The Kristoph Gavin Chronicles
by Integras
Summary: What if Kristoph hadn't been convicted? What if he didn't kill anyone, but he was still suspected for both Shadi's and Drew's deaths? What if a mysterious individual blackmailed Gavin into taking the fall for his crimes? What if Kristoph was still crazy and is considering getting a therapist? Formerly Destiny's Barrage! AU, Slightly Crack, and chapters have been edited. ON HIATUS


**_Vera and Phoenix were found not guilty, yet Kristoph's verdict was never Truly revealed, it's just assumed he was found guilty in his trial. Read the true story of Kristoph's revenge here, told by the magnificent Integras!_**

**A/N: This story is an idea that I got after reading a discussion between two people. Sure, we know Kristoph was imprisoned and Apollo's clients were innocent, yet we do not know Kristoph's fate in his trial!**

**Enter The Kristoph Gavin Chronicles, the tale of the employees of the Wright Anything Agency's undeserving barrage of punishment by destiny...**

"With the abolishment of the jury, I, the honorable Judge of this trial, must declare the defendant Kristoph Gavin..."

**"Not Guilty"**

The silence in the courtroom was deafening, so-to-speak. Not because of shock, but because of fear. Everyone knew that this would be the inevitable outcome, especially because the previous means to find the suspect for this case was because of a jury, which was abolished for extreme bias by jurors. Heck, even the first murder charge Mr. Gavin was accused of had been "found out" to be a falsity. Every spectator of this trial wanted to forget the fact that both murder cases were tough to crack, the second one not even having enough evidence to specifically pin the blame on Gavin.

_Kristoph Gavin, the presumed killer of Zak Gramarye and Drew Misham, was officially allowed to walk as a free man._

**The only people this came as a shock to was a certain group of people...**

Specifically, the two Wrights and a certain Apollo Justice...

As the defendant flashed an evil smirk at the group, Trucy gasped in horror, knowing with a criminal loose like Gavin, they were in grave danger. Emphasis on the grave, of course.

The prosecutor, Gaspen Payne, was squealing like a pig on fire, absolutely sweating bullets, and started to run away with a speed that would make Usain Bolt jealous while screaming "You're not getting me!"

At this sight, Kristoph just laughed and muttered under his breath a statement that, even if the spectators didn't hear, could be simply guessed by knowing the man's true hatred for all inferior minds...

"I wouldn't waste my breath on a simple-minded plebeian like yourself. I have bigger fish in my mind.. he he... ha ha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

As Kristoph suddenly broke out in an insane laugh, every spectator could feel their bones rattling, chills being sent down their spines.

In fact, the true horror of this scene caused some spectators to forcefully push their way out of the courtroom, probably going home to pack their bags and buying a one way ticket to a third world country.

Everyone was astonished, but in silence, still hearing Kristoph's ever lingering laugh echo in the courtroom...

"Court is adjourned!"

Even with the judge trying to sound strong and commanding , his booming voice sounded more of a loud squeak, maybe even like a twig snapping compared to Kristoph's blood curling laughter.

With this, every attendee left impatiently, trying to escape this hellhole of a courtroom. A courtroom left in figurative shambles, as if the maniac's laughs shook the entire court, creating an earthquake.

**1 Year Later**

Phoenix, Trucy, Apollo, and Athena were living pretty happily. Apollo and the Wrights almost completely forgetting about Kristoph, thinking that maybe he wasn't going to come. Maybe he wouldn't bother them, realizing he could get caught for this and gave up...

* * *

_How stupid... How pitiful... Hope as delusional as this is false, built only with precious desires that wish this was over... Obviously it isn't, or my name isn't Kristoph Gavin!_

**POV SWITCH!**

**Kristoph Gavin**

Yes... Yes! I have finally developed my perfect plan to destroy the Wrights and that wretched former protégé of mine, Apollo Justice. Maybe if I'm lucky enough, I can even drop that Athena character in despair. Yes, I will make them feel despair.. The despair of betrayal.. Killing is too easy... Killing is illogical in this situation!

Betrayal.. They hate that... Betrayal.. Despair... I will make them feel agony, hear their hearts scream out "This can't be true!"

And the fact of the matter is, it is true! It is reality... It is-

Oh who am I kidding, coherence in my thoughts was never my strong suit. I could keep my composure and act like an intelligent man, but the screaming of thoughts in my head that I cannot perceive, cannot understand! The screams, they are rambles, rambles of my darkest desires!

Before I enact my plan though, I might want to get a therapist. I don't think mumbling to myself is a good sign of sanity. I mean, who am I talking to anyway? This is starting to seem like one of those $1 books that you find in a back corner of a book store in which an insane person finds love. Or maybe it's just a bad fanfi-

Probably not.

I was always interested in enriched literature anyways...

Back on topic, if I am going to ensnare **THEM **in this trap, I would have to get a new look, a new identity, a-

Maybe I should consider that therapist...

Oh but this should still be fun!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Kristoph, what are you doing behind my desk?"

Oh yeah, forgot about my immature rockstar brother...

He seems pleased that I wasn't convicted though, especially for a crime I didn't commit...

Yes, that's right!

Even a perfectly sane individual such as myself would want revenge on someone who was trying to get you convicted. It's perfectly normal! Right? Right?

I'm just glad that **He Who Shall Not Be Named **was convicted and I can finally move on with life..

"Bruder, are you playing Caverns and Dinosaurs again?"

How does he still remember that!?

"No, Klavier!"

"Then what are you doing?"

"Umm..."

"Whatever, can you just leave. The fraulein detective is coming and I don't think you would want to see her..."

"Hell hath no fury like an angry detective."

"Amen."

* * *

**I absolutely love this idea! I really couldn't keep this in, so I decided to just post it with a touch of Integras style humor. Feel free to review and criticize! So , who could this mysterious person who held Kristoph back be? Find out next time on Destiny's Barrage (Sucky name, I know. It is now called The Kristoph Gavin Chronicles. Still pretty bad)! Also, Kristoph isn't a murderer, yay! With love- Integras ~+~**

**Kristoph: Well it seems the author has completely portrayed me OOC -_-**

**Me: Shut up Kristoph! Can't you read, it said slightly crack in the summary **

**Kristoph: Well I hope you do start taking this story seriously soon, because if you don't... Well just expect some nail polish in a crystal bottle :D**

**Me; Fine, maybe I'll take this story seriously. Maybe...**


End file.
